


Neelix's Mission

by dancing_badly



Series: Life Aboard: Star Trek Voyager Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neelix is given a very special mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neelix's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season one

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away a plump alien name Neelix was busy working in his kitchen. His task was of the utmost importance, given to him by the Commander himself: find a tasty substitute for a earth beverage known as coffee. Neelix was unsure why this specific task was so important, surely the crew could make due with what was already available. Or surely there were enough replicator rations that some could be held aside for this 'coffee'. The Commander assured Neelix that some rations were being specifically allocated to provide the substance and that most of the crew was indeed amiable to the substitution....however...(and this is where the Commander leaned in close, and whispered conspiratorially, that it was for the Captain. The Commander pressed that without this substance, the long journey home would be ... stressful. With a wink the Commander left and Neelix set about his mission with grave seriousness. He would succeed.


End file.
